Blackjammer's Cutlass
Blackjammer's Cutlass is an artifact from the ''Spelljammer'' campaign setting. It is a sword that once belonged to Blackjammer, a notorious pirate captain. 2nd Edition Stats Description Blackjammer's Cutlass is a distinctive weapon of an outdated style. The blade is fashioned from a nonreflective black crystal, clearly not metal. The hilt is silver and fitted with an enormous basket depicting a sailor being keel-hauled. For all of its apparent size, it is far lighter than an ordinary cutlass. The cutlass is usually found in SPELLJAMMER® campaigns. History It is said that Blackjammer's Cutlass was forged in an old port hidden in the Tears of Selûne of Realmspace. Its first owner was a pirate now known only as Captain Blackjammer, his own name forgotten in favor of his sword. Whatever his name once was, Blackjammer is still held up as a paragon of piratical ruthlessness and skill. Since Blackjammer's death (if he is dead, for there is some argument about this), the Cutlass has passed through the hands of many other captains and mates. The last known owner of the sword was Elsun of the Dragon Claw. Killed when her ship ran afoul of an elven man-o'-war, the story claims that the Cutlass fell overboard and is now drifting in the Flow somewhere between Oerth and Krynn. Campaign Use Although the Cutlass first made its appearance in the SPELLJAMMER setting, there is no reason that it cannot be used elsewhere. Its powers are universal to all worlds where sailing and piracy occur. The powers of the Cutlass, while useful, are not such as to completely unbalance a campaign. Thus the item can remain in PC possession for a long time. The DM can use rumors of Captain Blackjammer's continued existence as the motive for several adventures involving the sword. In backwater ports, NPCs may be convinced that the character wielding the Cutlass is Captain Blackjammer — and there is still a price on his head. Another possibility is that the captain still lives in a lich-like state and is determined to regain his sword. Powers Constant. The Cutlass has +2 bonuses to attack and damage rolls and improves the character's Armor Class by 2. Invoked. The Cutlass can create the effects of a darkness 15' radius spell (at will) that does not affect the wielder. It also endows its owner with proficiency in all forms of navigation and seamanship (no chance of failure). Random. 3 from Table 12: Combat Curse. The Cutlass is imbued with a strong freebooting personality (Int 19, Ego 20). It can speak, doing so often and loudly, preferring bawdy songs and coarse jokes. It will insult the toughest thug in the bar, not caring if its owner is killed; there is always another. The owner also risks artifact transformation, being changed into a blackhearted pirate always on the lookout for ships to plunder and saying "Arrgh, matey!" far too much. Suggested Means of Destruction * The Cutlass must be subjected to the combined fire of the Elven Armada. * It must be crushed between two rushing meteors. References *Reference: Book of Artifacts *TSR reference: TSR 2138 *ISBN: Category:Magical items Category:Artifacts Category:Weapons